Breathe
by pecksupport
Summary: Hermione finally pays a visit to her husband.


Disclaimer: I am not Taylor Swift nor am I JK Rowling

**A/N: Enjoy(:**

**Endings**

Newspapers strewn about our room and all over the houses in the strangest of places. Red roses lining the bedroom. Climbing oak trees at four in the morning. Thrilling kisses so random and lovely you can't help but smile despite the fact you just lost ten years from your life you're so startled. Slow dancing in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

These are the things I remember about _you_. Not how you almost became a death eater, not how you almost killed Dumbledore, and not how you called me a mudblood for all those years. Those details simply pale in comparison.

Harry and Ron tried with all their might to sway me from your path when they first found out about us. They used each and every one of those points to change my mind. They even tried locking me in a broom cupboard, didn't end too well for them if I remember right. But my mind was already made up and soon enough they saw that. They embraced it.

It's 2:00 in the morning and I'm sitting in the middle of the graveyard near the town church in Godric's Hollow. You're buried diagonal from Harry's parents, something Harry went through a lot of effort to make sure happened.

It's absolutely frigid outside but I don't mind. I'm happy to sit here in the peace with my husband, even if it means sacrificing my warmth.

The girls are staying with Harry and Ginny in their cottage. It's a gorgeous little white house with green shutters, a green door, and a nice little backyard. It's a picture perfect place. Not that our house isn't beautiful. Red shutters, red door, white paint, huge backyard, carefully ordered little patio. It's just beautiful in a different way that suits them.

The girls have changed a lot since you died. What a difference a year makes. Sunday Rose has grown taller and her hair has gotten longer. It's still platinum blonde and her blue eyed vision has improved vastly. No more glasses for our eight year old! Tahlia Grace is the same height but she cut her hair. I came home one day and it was about sixteen centimeters shorter. Needless to say, Mummy was than pleased. But, her short curly blonde locks contrast greatly with her deep brown eyes. Even at four, she reminds me so much of you.

They miss you. _I_ miss you, too. But I have to be strong for the girls. I was strong during treatment. I. Must. Stay. Strong.

Remember that? That was your phrase. You even got a tattoo saying so.

What am I doing? I'm in a graveyard, at two o'clock in the bloody morning, talking to my husband _in my head. _

Suddenly I start laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of all this.

And then, suddenly, I can't stop laughing. I'm gasping from lack of breath during my convulsions and tears are streaming down my face. I'm so lost in my hysterical laughter, I don't hear him approach.

"Er, Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asks as he approaches me. I can't stop laughing enough to answer so I shake my head. I'm sure he thinks I've gone mad. He chuckles and sits down beside me on the ground. While I'm in a pretzel sort of stance, he's got his knees bent and his chin is resting atop them. I smile at him and he rolls his eyes.

"This is ridiculous." I state suddenly and Harry nods fervently in agreement before stopping sheepishly.

"I mean, what do you think is ridiculous?"

"Me. Sitting here at two in the morning because I'm too scared to come here during the day with my girls. It's _ridiculous_."

"It's not ridiculous. People having different ways of dealing with-"

"No. It's ridiculous. And stupid. And cowardly. And an insult to his memory. I mean, come on! He fought a battle. He died fighting something so horrible and so terrible and I can't even face my daughters and husband." Harry stayed silent after that and then stood up.

"So end the ridiculousness. Face your husband." He said and then walked away. I mulled over his words, sighed, and turned back to your tombstone.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**5 June 1980 to 11 November 2008**_

_**Husband, father, son, friend**_

"_**Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."**_

You picked that quote. You saw it in the window of some muggle boutique on the way to the hospital. It was the first real reminder I got that you were actually going to be leaving me soon.

"Hi." I finally say after moments of silence. I chuckle and continue my conversation. "I know. I don't expect a response. So, I'm finally here. Speaking aloud. I can't believe it's been a year. One year since I last hugged you. One year since I last kissed you. One year since I buried you under the ground. One whole year.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to face you. It's kind of ironic, you have to admit. I always told the girls to be strong during all your treatment, having no patience for tears. I was like a Nazi drill sergeant. Then as soon as you were gone I wasn't brave enough to come see you. What a pathetic little Gryffindor I was. I avoided this place like the plague. I even went as far as to walk all the way around the back of the pub just to avoid being near this church. It added an extra ten minutes and I think I've done more apparating this past year than I have since Hogwarts.

"I ran into your father the other day. I was at the ministry, bringing some files down to storage, and I literally ran into him. It was rather unpleasant. At first he glared at me and looked at me as if I was the scum of the earth. Big surprise there. But then he noticed the necklace I was wearing. The one you gave me? The one that belonged to your mum? He noticed. I know he did. Then he all but ran away from me like he was a vampire and it was a big clove of garlic. And yes, I'm aware that's a false myth Mr. All Human Rights Activist.

"You would have laughed if you had seen the shirt Luna gave me for my birthday. It was a nice thought, really, but I'd never wear it out in public. We celebrated your birthday. It was a grand party, really, and I had a lot of fun. It was like one of those classic ones you had when you were a kid, you know? There were party hats, balloons, streamers, a homemade cake, and a piñata. It was amazing." I concluded and then looked at the ground meaningfully.

"I miss you. More than you'll ever know. And when I think about you, I can't breathe any more. I can't breathe without you, but I know that I have to. Who would have ever thought it would have ended this way? I lost my husband, my children's father, the love of my life, and my best friend. I hope you know it's not easy for me. It never was. But we pulled our fair weight. You fought the cancer, I fought every healthcare employee in London. I'm sorry. I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I miss you so much. And I love you. I wish you were here. And I'm so sorry, so so _so_ sorry that I wasn't there on your last day." I said finally and then stood up.

"Mummy?" Sunday Rose said, shocking me by her presence at the graveyard. I wiped away my tears quickly and then surveyed my two girls. They were both wrapped in blankets and were in their pyjamas, looking extremely tired. And cold.

"Girls!" I said, running over and wrapping my arms around them. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy says it's OK. He loves you." She said and I looked at her, surprised for a moment. But, I decided not to question it and instead decided to go home with them.

"I know, darling, I know. Have I ever told you the story of how mummy met daddy?"

"No."

"Well! It is _quite _a story. Once upon a time…"

_The End_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review and tell me what you thought please! To clarify, on I am LilyLunaLovegood. This is a story I wrote a little while ago and changed up a bit. Anyway, review!**


End file.
